Reset
by The6thAnon
Summary: We've all visited the Reset Center, but what's it really for? Full-length creepypasta.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, man, you've gotta look at this." I looked up from my 3DS to see my best friend walk through my door. He was carrying his phone in his hand, which he waved at me once he reached my desk. "It's a newly discovered glitch. Awesome, right?" He leaned on the desk and grinned at me. "Can we try it out?"

"Hold on, lemme get off the island," I muttered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving already."

"Are you done yet?"

"Not my fault Kapp'n sings so much." He shook his head.

"Alright, let me just explain this thing." He tapped his phone a few times. "Looks like you need… a pitfall seed, a shovel, and a King Tut mask. Got all that? Oh! And the Reset Center has to be open."

"Well, it rained earlier."

"Perfect. Exceptionally perfect." He gently tugged on the DS. "You're done. You're done selling your crap. You're done selling your—"

"Al_right_." I went to the station and got the materials from my locker. _Sheesh, so pushy_. "Go to the reset center, you say?"

"Yeah." He was scrolling on his phone again. "And then…uh…bury the pitfall seed right in front of the toilet."

"But it's not dirt."

"But you can bury stuff! Weird, huh?" He looked up, the shine in his eyes not unlike Redd's signature glint. "Anyway, do that, then fall from the toilet into the pitfall. There should be a room underneath." I followed his instructions. My character fell through into a little room

"Huh, there's nothing here." I pushed the joystick around and bumped into the edges of the space. "What's so special about this place?" I reached out to grab his phone.

"Hey, watch it!" He pulled his phone to his chest. "It's rumored to be an idea Nintendo abandoned. Neat, isn't it? How we found it?"

"Yeah, I guess." _No room to goof off, though_. I circled the room another time. "How do I get out?"

"Oh, you have to reset." At the word reset, my hands got a little shaky.

"…Seriously, dude? Ugh, fine. Resetti will bust my ass."

"Who cares? Hey, your mom said dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Are you staying _again_?" I pushed a hand over my bangs and rubbed at my temples, trying to dispel the drowsiness.

"Hey, your mom _loves_ me. Can't disappoint her." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, you go ahead." I tried to get up and sank to the floor, overwhelmed by dizziness. I shook my head, trying to clear the blood from my eyes. I leaned against the foot of the bed. _Can't hurt to rest my eyes…_

I fell asleep there. My dreams were shadowy, as if a puppet master had tied strings to patches of darkness and woven them around his fingers. They danced for him now, and I slowly began to see that I was in a small, empty voice. I tried to move, but I was stuck. The shadows held their poses. I heard a voice, smooth and calming.

"Sleep well, part of the whole, missing piece of our world… Reset."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, man, you've gotta look at this." I looked up from my 3DS to see my best friend walk through my door. He was carrying his phone in his hand, which he waved at me once he reached my desk. "It's a newly discovered glitch. Awesome, right?" He leaned on the desk and grinned at me. "Can we try it out?" I shifted in my chair. My legs had felt numb all day.

"Uh, alright?" I shook my head.

"Great, lemme explain the thing." He described the glitch to me, and I listened, in a bit of a daze.

"Hey, man, haven't we done this before?" I couldn't remember going through the motions, but the entire plan sounded familiar. I tried to think about the last time I played Animal Crossing, but it was like reaching through honey, sweetened and dulled by sleep.

"No, uh…I don't think so." He looked at me, concerned. "Are you tired or something?"

"No, no, it's fine!" I suppressed a yawn. "Let's do the glitch. What's in the room we're supposed to find?"

"That's the coolest thing! There are different reports. Apparently, some find a completely black room, while others see static and white spots."

"Huh." _A surprise? Don't see those very often with glitches_. "OK, let's try it out."

"It's shovel time." He leaned on me, nearly pushing me out of the chair. "Hurry up, equip it." I glanced at him and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright." _Geez, so pushy_. I got to the Reset Center. "Hey, can I see the guide?"

"No!" He pulled the phone to his chest. "Uh, it's almost out of battery." He hurriedly powered it off. I returned to my game.

"OK, fine." I dug the hole and slipped into the secret room.

"What d'you see?"

"Uh." I walked around. The room was small, a little bigger than a starter house. I circled once. The black floor glitched every once in a while and sparkled white, gray, sometimes blue.

"C'mon, there must be _something_ interesting." I continued circling the room, completely sucked into the glitches. They were unpredictable, yet they seemed connected. I stood on a white piece of floor and spun. The glitch moved. "Hey?" My friend waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, um, yeah, it's really…really interesting." I swallowed and nodded. "Pretty neat…" My voice faded away as I continued circling. "Oh wow!" I went to the right-most corner and saw the bottom half of a gyroid. "Was that there before?"

"I don't know. You've been keeping the DS all to yourself." I walked around its edge.

"I wonder what it's doing there," I muttered before yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, were you up late? You should really get some rest." He took the DS from me. "I'll take care of this. You should take a nap." I yawned again.

"Alright. Just don't spend any of my bells!"

"OK, OK!" He laughed. I crawled to my bed and fell asleep in a few minutes. My dreams were torn together as if ripped from half-finished sketches. Flashes of white, gray, sometimes blue…they spun faster and faster until a voice, master to the color, spoke and settled them.

"Sleep well, part of the whole, missing piece of our world…Reset."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, man, you've gotta look at this." I looked up from my 3DS to see my best friend walk through my door. He was carrying his phone in his hand, which he waved at me once he reached my desk. "It's a newly discovered glitch. Awesome, right?" He leaned on the desk and grinned at me. "Can we try it out?" I rubbed my eyes with some difficulty and nodded.

"What kind of glitch it is?" My friend tapped on his phone a few times and clicked his tongue.

"Uh, you've gotta go to the Reset Center." I nodded and yawned.

"OK, let's do the thing." He explained the glitch to me and I went through the motions, almost nodding off as the Center loaded. "You...are OK, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just not sleeping too well." He looked at me and started tugging at the DS.

"Maybe you should do this later."

"No! It sounds really interesting, actually." I stifled a yawn. "I really want to do this." He turned away, not without some concern. I dropped into the room and gasped. It was a whirling mess of smooth, lively color. The black floor of the room struggled beneath rushes of white and blue; gray threw itself onto the walls and slid into the other colors. I made my character run around, suddenly awake, spinning and spinning and spinning...

A nearly completed gyroid stood in the right-most corner, unmoving. My hands shook and I nearly dropped my console.

"OK, now hold on." He took the DS from me and clutched it to his chest, trembling. "Y-You're not OK. You should go to sleep." I nodded. I walked over to my bed and collapsed. "I...I won't take your bells."

"OK," I muttered before falling into sleep. I thought I heard him mutter "forgive me..." when I closed my eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

The colors took over my dream, writhing on the walls, fighting to peel themselves off. They appeared in angry splotches and reappeared quickly, so quickly. I struggled against their strength.

"Sleep well-"

"No!" I cried out in my dream and the voice stopped. I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room. The colors, confused by the halt of their commander, slithered uneasily across the walls. I tried to move, but I was stuck in a small, cold body.

"Sleep well-"

With an effort, moved my arms. They were pale brown and round at the edges. I rotated them, the only motion I could muster.

"-part of the whole, found piece of our world." I spun my arms, a word springing to my open mouth.

"Reset."


	4. Chapter 4

My friend turned over the DS and glanced over at me.

"Asleep already, huh?" He looked at the console and bit his lip. The gyroid waved its arms frantically. "She must have transformed already." He brushed his fingers over the power button, then, with his eyes closed and his face in a pained frown, he saved the game. "Sorry. But we needed one more."

He closed the DS and pulled out the card. It would go nicely with the rest. 


End file.
